The Bird With A Cat's Tail
by ninjakit
Summary: What if jeb wasn't the one who really saved Max and the flock. What if it was a past mutant this is my first fan-fiction
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

(Anna's POV)

I watch from afar as the girl Maximum tries to fight the erasers again. For a good while she holds her ground as they hit and slash but because of how fast she is they miss almost all the time. Even the mightiest can fall with a well-placed blow to the head though. When she does fall they laugh and I hide in my cage knowing that I'm their next victim, if I last long enough though they will go inside and quit bothering us. I hope. I watch as they come for me laughing and some of them looking at me like I'm a plaything, but as long as the little ones are safe I will fight the erasers forever.

My name is Anna I live here at the school with these kids, helping them. I am 16 and I have a tail and wings. And I am scared for Maximum and the others like her. You see they are the most successful mutants since all of the ones like me died out. When I look at Maximum I see….me because I to was a leader for my friends and I. But we didn't make it, so I have a mission, issued by me and followed by me, save them before it's too late.

1 MONTH LATER

Riot. That's all I think as I see mutants everywhere escaping running but the little ones Maximum, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman, and the littlest one Angel, are hiding in a corner afraid to move as I would be too in their place. But I've seen this before and I won't let them stay here without anyone else to watch over them. I walk over to them and crouch in front of them as Maximum watches me intently and Nudge tries to grab my tail. I tell them holding out my hand to her "we need to get out of here will you follow me" she looks at my hand for a second then grabs it and says "we'll be with you" I nod and shake her hand then I pick up The Gasman and Maximum takes Angel. I jump and fly waiting for them to catch up I look down at the mutants that weren't as lucky, that can't fly, and this means they'll die. They are the sacrifice so that we could escape I tell them (in my head of course) "I'm so sorry"

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Are we there yet?" Nudge asked bored. I rolled my eyes and smiled slightly as the quiet one Fang told her "Does it look like were there yet Nudge?" She shook her head mad. I tell her "Hey kid don't worry about it we are almost there." I give her a reassuring smile and she gives me one back. "Hey lady where are we going anyway?" The blind one, Iggy, asked. And that's when I see the E house. I hear the kids gasp and wow as I lead them closer onto a sturdy tree branch, and I tell them to stay. They listen (after a little arguing) and I jump off and go into the house making sure no one had entered the house since I was here last. I almost cry as I remember the last time I was here with the other ones like me, they were my best friends and the school just killed them like they were useless. But I guess to the school they were pretty useless I mean we had disregarded and ignored everything they had said and ran away. I try and brush it off and fly back to the little birds they were still waiting for me, Maximum calming down Angel, Fang describing the house to Iggy, and Nudge poking little Gazzy. This is my family now, yes this is my flock. And I am going to make sure they survive, no matter what I need to do.

This is my first fan-fic i will try to upload as much as i can but if you see something that you think i could be better for the later chapters then let me know I am always open to ideas


	2. Chapter 2

**hey this is chapter 2 i would like to give a thanks to my first reviewer shelbyride **

**Chapter 2**

**(Anna's POV)**

The flock loves the house and I'm glad, but not surprised the last time you saw a picky mutant was whenexactly? Yeah I thought so. There is one thing I could've lived without. Fighting over rooms. I promise I didn't think it would be that bad, and it wasn't it was worse. Fighting and yelling until I had assign rooms to them myself, Max and I shared a room, Fang got one to himself, Gazzy and Iggy shared, and Nudge and Angel shared although Angel being the baby kept most of us up anyway. When I was putting them to bed I saw that Max had slipped into Fang's room, and they were talking. I step in and turn out the light but before I can leave I hear Max ask "Will you tell us a story Anna?" This was the first time she had used my name, and maybe that's why I did it. "Sure." I run into the kitchen and get one of the old chairs then head back all the time thinking about what story I'm going to tell them. I then sit and start to talk

"Once a long time ago maybe about 20 years ago there was an experiment born. She was different than the others because she was the first test-tube baby, but that didn't bother her or dampen her spirits she knew what she wanted and what she wanted was to get out from the school. Because she and a few others all knew how bad it was. She had one friend named Axel, he was loud and wasn't afraid to tell the white-coats what he thought of them. So he was a lot like the experiment herself, but he never judged her, and showed her how to survive. And soon the other experiments opened up to her and told her of what the school had done to them and how much it hurt. She understood and told them to think of other things like pets and families and love for the older ones, but there was another boy he was always alone and never talked to any of the mutants. So one day she walked over to the boy and asked "What happened to you?" he looked at her by this time they were about 14 maybe 15 so love was not an unknown thing to these mutants. Then by the experiments surprise he let out glorious gold and black wings and a black tail."

At this time Anna saw Fang looking at his wings and behind him for a tail. Max giggled and I smiled at him

"His name as the experiment found out was Zero. And he after a while took a liking to the experiment, but it was not meant to be. The white coats had no respect for what was going on between them and in a test killed Zero, breaking the experiments heart. But not just that it was the last straw the fuel that caused the experiment to lose control one day she caused a riot and left along with 4 other ones like her. She flew with her friends leaving behind the school and her only memories of Zero. What she didn't know is that the white coats had injected her with something important, a drug that caused her to never age so when she hit 16 she stopped aging no more birthdays no more anything." I started to tear up "But now she is happy she has a new family and is not afraid"

I ended the story and got up hoping to leave before they could see her cry and little Fang asked "what was the experiment's name?" and I said smiling "her name was Anna." Fang and Max didn't say anything, but let my story sink in. Then I left my eyes watering at the thought of Zero my first and only love. I wrote down on a piece of paper the tomorrow's date, my birthday if I had a birthday, if I aged I would be 20 tomorrow and my lovely Zero was 21 today. I felt my eyes water again and I sat down on my bed, I'm glad I saved these kids because they need someone to take care of them and I felt that I could do it. At least I hope I can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(Anna's POV)**

That night I had a dream, it was one I hadn't had in a long time, and I didn't like how it came back now. The dream was me in the school with Zero; it was the day before they killed him off. We had some time out of the cages and we were cuddling in the corner, and talking about how we were going to set up the riot. You see the riot was first Zero's idea not mine, so they killed him because they thought we would lose hope but sorry I'm getting off track. While we were talking he bent down and placed a kiss on my lips, it was sweet and because I'm cliché I'll say that fireworks exploded when he kissed me. We stayed there until the white coats pulled us apart and pushed us into our cages across from each other, then the dream skipped to when I had found out that he had been killed. It was quiet then I heard his scream it was loud and almost shattered my eardrums, it was then that I knew he was gone. But the white coats couldn't leave me alone could they; no after the scream was cut off by death they brought his body in for me to see. So they could gloat about how they had killed my one true love. I wish I had attacked them right then and there, but I didn't I looked away so I didn't have to see my love's pale gray face. After that I was like a machine not doing anything I just lay there until the feeling arose, the feeling that Zero said I would feel when it was time and you want to know what I did. I got off my arse and led Zero's riot. And as you know I got out with Axel and the others, well besides Zero of course.

When I woke up I felt tears streaks along my cheeks and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for the little ones, just as I finished they all rushed down. I fed them and they gave me hugs then ran back to their rooms except Max she just tugged on my shirt. "Yes Max?" I asked her and she asked me, "You remember the story you told about yourself you know last night? Well how old would you be if you aged?" "Well I'm pretty sure I would be 20 now. And Max can you hold other questions for later I need to go to the store to get more food please watch the little ones." She nodded and I left getting the small amount of money I needed for the store trip.

**(Time skip)**

I landed back home with a bunch of food for all of us and noticed all the kids were in the living room looking suspicious. I give them a look and Max takes my hand and pulls me into our room and I see a little banner and a cake. The banner says "hapy birfday Anna" and the cake looks really good I feel my eyes start to water out of happiness. I yell "group hug" and we share a hug even Angel joins us, I find out that Max set it up but Iggy made the cake and they all worked on the banner. We play party games like tag and hide-and-seek, and then we just relax not needing to do anything. Later I get an E-mail from Jeb saying the white coats are on to me and I have to leave soon but I hate it I don't want to leave, I love these kids. But I know he's right I have to go, so I pack I'll leave while they sleep after I wipe their mines. So after I put them to sleep I lightly wipe their minds of all memories of me and replace them with memories of Jeb. But I can't find Max until I look at the door she is sitting in front of it. I now regret teaching them to be independent. She looks up at me with this face, she asks "why would you leave us?" I don't know what to say so I sigh and tell her "I'll come back" and I stick out my hand like I did only a few weeks ago. Between those weeks I had so much fun teaching them to fight and to be the great fliers they are only to have to leave. She looks at my hand takes it for a few seconds then gives me a big hug, I can't believe I have to leave her behind but I did what I had to while she hugged me I erased her mind and put her to sleep then placed her in our-no her room. And I left promising myself that I would check up on them someday.

**There will be an epilogue so don't give up on me yet **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry about how late this is I got banned from the computer and just got it back**

**Chapter 4**

**(Anna's POV)**

I heard Max scream it wasn't like "help I'm being eaten by erasers" no of course not it was like "ow I hurt my foot." I sighed and flew down to see what was wrong; she was alone which I found odd and her ankle looked swollen so she probably just twisted it. I flew down and held out my hand to help her up. "Who are you" "a friend so do you want help or not" she took my hand and stood up then she got in her best fighting stance she tried to leap for me and I transported away. She fell to the ground and Fang entered "what are you doing?" he asked her "nothing she said and fang picked her up and carried her away I flew away right into and eraser he clawed me and I took it my head snapping after the battle the eraser left and I lay there thinking "Zero take me home."

And he did and that is the end of my story but only the beginning for my flock, even though they don't remember me.


End file.
